


A Dangerous Game

by Thrushsong_kVaris



Series: Friday Night Fights [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Drinking Games, Gen, Minimal editing, Never Have I Ever, They're all in university, for my sanity i'm assuming they've developed decent alcohol tolerance, just guys being dorks, let me know if i missed a glaring typo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrushsong_kVaris/pseuds/Thrushsong_kVaris
Summary: There was absolutely nothing for Kaito to do now that he had free time. Which, of course, meant he was definitely going to do something incredibly stupid and probably dangerous.Something like letting Aoko convince him to go to her friend’s end-of-finals-party out of sheer boredom and then challenging his detectives to a drinking game.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Friday Night Fights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121906
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	A Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this week's](https://promptsforthestrugglingauthor.tumblr.com/post/640864982825861120/writing-prompt-492) prompt. (I'm so late, but it's technically still Friday night here.)

There was absolutely nothing for Kaito to do now that he had free time. Which, of course, meant he was definitely going to do something _incredibly_ stupid and probably dangerous.

Something like letting Aoko convince him to go to her friend’s end-of-finals-party out of sheer boredom and then challenging his detectives to a drinking game. Admittedly the most danger would probably be to his liver, but he’d realized almost the instant he’d suggested it that playing “Never have I ever’ with two frighteningly observant detectives had the potential to end _very badly_. If he tried to back out when he’d been the one to suggest the game in the first place, Hakuba would never let him forget it. At this point, his best bet was to get both detectives too drunk to remember anything incriminating…except he could see Kudo eyeing the alcohol and shot glasses warily and Kaito’s stupid brain reminded him that Kudo didn’t drink hard liquor but instead of jumping on the excuse to suggest doing _anything else_ — his traitor mouth started talking without bothering to consult Kaito’s self-preservation.

“You don’t have to do the shots, just take a sip of whatever you’ve been drinking, the point of the game is to find out random shit about people, the alcohol just makes it more fun!”

Hakuba had the gall to raise an eyebrow at him, “I was under the impression that the point of drinking games was to have an excuse to get drunk as quickly as possible.”

Kaito waved a dismissive hand at him, “All you need for that is to go to a frat party. Like I said, the point of this is to discover new things about people, like who can hold their alcohol,” he shot a challenging smirk at Hakuba, “and who can’t.”

The blonde bristled like an angry cat, hissing furiously at him, “If you hadn’t _spiked the drink_ —!”

Pointedly turning to Kudo, Kaito explained, “So the idea of the game is that each person gets a turn to state something that they’ve never done, and if you have done that thing, then you take a drink. If no one else has done the thing either, then the person who said it has to drink instead. Got it?”

Kudo nodded, and Kaito grinned, “Great! I’ll start.”

“Shouldn’t the start be determined randomly? Why should you have the first turn?” Hakuba objected.

“Because this was my idea in the first place,” Kaito shot back, irritated. He’d been considering starting off with random things that he didn’t know whether or not the detectives had done, like going to aquariums, but now he’d changed his mind.

“Never have I ever kept something that was not mine,” Kaito declared, thoroughly entertained by watching Hakuba glare at him as he angrily took a shot. If it hadn’t been for Kudo’s mutter of “Clever,” he would have missed seeing the detective take a sip from his own cup.

“Really?” Kaito blinked, then grinned in incredulous delight, “Both of you law-abiding detectives have other people’s things? Kudo, what is it?”

The brunet blinked at him, “Why are you only asking me?”

Kaito wasn’t about to add fuel to Hakuba’s suspicions by saying he already knew that the blonde had kept KID’s glove, so he shrugged, “Hakuba’s too boring, he probably kept one of our classmate’s pens that he borrowed or something.”

Kudo looked at him in amusement, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Ignoring Kaito’s displeased huff, Kudo prompted, “Then it’s Hakuba next?”

The blonde narrowed his eyes and started, “I’ve never—”

“Nu-uh,” Kaito interrupted, “You have to say the whole phrase.”

Rolling his eyes, Hakuba grudgingly did so, “Never have I ever pranked a detective.”

Kaito smirked as he took his shot, expecting the blonde to glare at his lack of displeasure, but Hakuba was staring at Kudo, and Kaito blinked as he saw the brunet lowering his cup again.

“Kudo?!” Hakuba questioned in shock.

“Hattori deserved it,” the detective stated blandly, and Kaito nearly choked laughing. “Let’s see…” Kudo mused, “Never have I ever…kissed someone’s hand.”

“That’s weirdly specific,” Kaito commented as Hakuba sighed and took his shot.

Kudo raised an eyebrow, “And yours weren’t?”

“Touché.”

“Take your shot, Kuroba,” Hakuba interrupted.

“Yeah, yeah, I was getting to it,” Kaito grumbled as he lifted his glass.

“So whose hand did you kiss?” Kudo asked curiously.

“Kuroba does it to his professors,” Hakuba answered.

“Oi!” Kaito protested, “You make that sound so much worse than it should.” Kudo gave him a skeptical look and Kaito defended himself, “I only do that to apologize for cutting class, not to like, hit on them or something.”

“You apologize by flirting?”

“It’s just being polite!” Kaito huffed when he realized the detectives were just messing with him and continued the game, “Never have I ever dressed up as a character from a book.”

Hakuba narrowed his eyes, “And the KID costume doesn’t count, why?”

“Um, because Kaitou KID wasn’t based on a book?” Kaito replied. “Like, there are books about phantom thieves, but I don’t think any of them really match KID specifically.”

Kudo tilted his head, “You’ve dressed up as KID?”

“Sure! It’s a great Halloween costume, all the kids love seeing a famous magician out getting candy!” Kaito grinned winningly at the detective, ignoring Hakuba’s grumbled complaints as the blonde downed a shot. “You’re no curious about Hakuba’s costume?”

Kudo eyed Hakuba thoughtfully, but the blonde spoke up before Kudo could ask, “Holmes.”

“Ah,” Kudo nodded, apparently satisfied, and Kaito stared at the detective in disbelief.

“That’s it? You aren’t even asking what he wore it for?”

Kudo shrugged, “It’s Holmes,” he said, as if that explained everything.

“Oh my god there’s two of you,” Kaito said in shock.

“There’s absolutely nothing wrong with admiring the literary figure that inspired most of modern detective fiction!” Hakuba defended.

“Suuuure, and no other imaginary detective will ever be as smart or honorable or whatever,” Kaito said skeptically.

“You—!”

Hakuba’s angry retort was cut off as Kudo interrupted, “Admiring a fictional detective isn’t any stranger than admiring a comic-book hero, or a fictional performer.” He eyed Kaito pointedly and the magician raised his hands in surrender. “Let’s move on with the game,” Kudo turned expectantly toward Hakuba.

After a moment of thought the blonde’s eyes flashed with [triumph], “Never have I ever flipped a woman’s skirt.”

He could see that Kudo wasn’t even _trying_ to hide his judgmental look as Kaito took a shot and defended himself, “Not like that!”

Kudo looked doubtful, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a [positive] way to flip someone’s skirt.”

“I only ever did it to Aoko!”

Kudo looked at him blankly.

Hakuba sighed, “Kuroba and Aoko-chan are childhood friends. Although I admit I never understood why you insisted on flipping her skirt.”

Kudo shivers, “If I ever did that to Ran, I’d get murdered.”

“Oh, Aoko almost did murder me with her mop once,” Kaito remembers.

“Wh—should you be telling this to a pair of detectives?” Kudo questioned.

“I was _exaggerating_ , Kudo, sheesh!” Kaito replied. “So what else have you not done?”

“Right, right,” Kudo paused in thought, “Never have I ever been to a frat party.”

“Seriously?!” Kaito demanded as he reached to pour himself another shot, “Neither of you has been to a frat party?”

Hakuba gave him a flat look, “Of the three of us, Kuroba, you are the only one who really enjoys such things.”

“Oh my god, Hakuba, how are you still talking like that, you need to drink more,” Kaito groans. “Here, never have I ever solved a murder.”

“Kuroba, didn’t you say the point of this was to get new information? You already know both of us have solved cases,” Kudo pointed out.

“Ugh, fine, fine,” Kaito waves his hand at the detective, “I’ll think of a different one.” It takes him a minute to think of something that he actually doesn’t know if the detectives have done but is still likely to get them to drink something—he’s starting to feel the alcohol, can’t let himself end up at a disadvantage, after all.

“Never have I ever willingly entered an aquarium,” Kaito declares, grinning as both the detectives take a drink. This night might not end in boredom after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh....I don't really know what happened here, but hopefully it was entertaining to read at least?


End file.
